Doctor Who Fanfic
by Xhaan
Summary: No title yet! Doctor Who fanfic, with implied slash :P Feedback much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who Fanfic Chapter 1

The TARDIS. A complex machine, capable of no less thatn time travel. The Doctor stood next to it, safe in the knowledge that it was his, and that he could go anywhere with it. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary for him; the novelty had worn out years ago. The TARDIS was only like a vehicle to him, though at the moment home could be a more appropriate word.

_Yet I could be sharing it_, he thought to himself. _Sharing it with someone like myself. I wouldn't be by myself anymore. Not if they were there, beside me._

But 'they' weren't there. No one was. The Doctor was, once again, alone.

He raised a hand to open the door, but hesitated.

_Where did they all go? **Why **did they all go?_

He sighed. A positive always ended with a negative. Even Jack had gone. Returning the favour, most likely. Keeping in touch wasn't one of the Doctor's strong points.

As he walked into the TARDIS, the Doctor found himself thinking of memories he'd had within it. Rose, Martha, Donna…Saxon…But that wasn't a memory. Not yet. There had been a couple of…misunderstandings. Obstacles that had got in the way of what the Doctor believed to be within his fate. The TARDIS had also encountered problems with this. A paradox machine. Why hadn't he ever thought of that? Not that he would use it. That wasn't like the Doctor. But, he expected more of himself. Saxon had so many great ideas. Cruel ideas, but great all the same.

_And if I was there, they could be even better._

Slamming the door behind him, he paced in circles, trying to think of a way to get Saxon back. He'd held him in his arms as he died…but what would happen if that never took place? He could ace beforehand, and stop it all! But, this was Saxon. Saxon didn't change his mind. The Doctor would have to change it for him.

He was determined. Numerous amounts of dials and switches lay before him; he pressed and changed them until the TARDIS was alive again. London. That was where he was going. And this time, things would be different. For once, the Doctor was doing something not for everyone else , but himself. No one was going to get in his way. The Doctor was unstoppable.

The TARDIS began to whir, and the Doctor could feel movement, movement between time. He held onto the nearest surface, straining to keep himself upright. The TARDIS was getting faster, and the Doctor was getting nearer. Closer to…

It stopped.

_This isn't right. It's completely wrong._

The Doctor released his grip, and slowly walked towards the door. Something didn't feel right. He reached for the door, and pulling it open, looked straight into the eyes of a very familiar face.

"…Hey Doctor. Jack's back!"

"…WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who Chapter 2

"So, Doctor, how's things been going?"

"Jack, why are you here?"

"Answer my question, and I'll answer oyurs."

"...Fine." The Doctor replied, reluctantly. Jack raised an eyebrow. He rarely understood the Doctor, but one thing he did understand was that the Doctor wasn't fine.

"Come on Doctor, what's up?"

"I answered your question, now answer mine."

"Okay, the reason I'm here is 'cause...I'm taking over your TARDIS. I'm going to convert myself into a Time Lord and join forces with the Daleks, and then together we shall _exterminate_ you."

"Come on Jack, like I'm gonna believe that."

"Like I'm gonna believe your excuse of an answer!" Jack smiled, before returning to his more serious look. "Now tell me, what is it? Do you miss Donna?"

"Donna? God no, she was just..." The Doctor paused, realising that the tone of aggression in his voice probably wasn't a good idea. "...She was just...a friend. Uhm..."

"Oh, I get it," Jack walked forwards, arms crossed. "Donna was just a replacement. A replacement for someone else! And that someone else is...Martha!"

The Doctor looked up, surprised at Jack's sudden accusation. "What?"

"That's it! Donna was just a tool, someone you used to distract your mind and replace Martha!"

"Well, Jack, maybe your partly right, but...Martha?! Can't a Time Lord have a relationship with a human which has no more involvement than friendship?!"

"Wait a minute," Jack looked slightly hopeful. "Are you telling me there's _another_ lucky lady on the scene?! Or off the scene, more like? Well, if you see her again, give her my number, I'm sure I can help..."

"Jack, it's not like that."

The Doctor sat down, his chin resting against his knuckles. He had a hollow look on his face - one that had stayed there for a long while. Jack stayed standing, leaning slightly against the wall of the TARDIS. He came in closer to the Doctor, and crouched down beside him.

"Well, what is it then?"

"I'm alone again, Jack."

"Doctor, I'm standing right beside you. You're not a-...oh."

"Harold Saxon." The Doctor toyed with the name. "He was like me. A Time Lord..."

"Yeah, but Doctor, he was completely nuts."

"No he wasn't!" The Doctor found himself defending Saxon, and it unnerved him slightly.

"Doctor, why don't you call him the Master? Harold Saxon wasn't him."

"Because he's not my master."

_I could've been his Doctor though. Cured him, changed him. Sorted him out. Then maybe he could've been my_ master _after all_.

The Doctor thought of the innuendo hidden within that name, and silently scolded himself for letting that idea enter his mind.

"...Doctor. Doctor!"

"Huh?" He entered back into reality.

"He's not coming back. You need to move on. After all, you can't change time...well, you could, but...NO. Don't. If you messed up then something bad could happen, Doctor."

"I'm not going back." The Doctor scolded himself again; lying was something he tried to avoid. It always ended up causing trouble.

"You sure? 'Cause I gotta go, but I don't want you doing anything stupid."

Jack got up and proceeded towards the door. As he opened it, he turned back to face the Doctor, and nodded.

"See ya around, Doctor."

"Hey! Wait right there! You didn't tell me why you're here!"

"Well..." Jack gave a nervous laugh. "Er...you see...I though maybe, that...that Martha might be here." He lowered his head and shuffled his feet. The Doctor sighed in despair.


End file.
